Some animal brushing arrangements for brushing larger animals such as livestock, horses, pigs, etc., are mounted to a stationary structure and provided with a rotating brush which is driven by an electric motor, either directly or via a gear box. The brush is provided with bristles which, when the brush is rotated, interact with the fur and skin of an animal. The animal is thus brushed, scratched and/or groomed by the rotating brush.
Objects may entangle with such a rotating brush.
In a particular kind of such animal brushing arrangements the rotating brush is suspended at one end from a brush carrying arrangement. The brush carrying arrangement comprises one or more parts, which allow the brush to swing back and forth in at least one plane. The brush may thus be moved by an animal when leaning against the brush to reach different parts of the body of the animal.
Such animal brushing arrangements may be provided with the electric motor in close vicinity to the rotating brush as disclosed in e.g. EP1665927 and SE0802097. The electric motor has to be provided with electric power and an electric cable has to be provided for this purpose. Since the electric cable has to be drawn from the stationary structure to the electric motor arranged on the brush carrying arrangement, the cable is subjected to reciprocating, twisting and possibly pinching movements which may harm the electric cable and cause the electric motor to stop.